Godset 1: Hero
by The Mob Family
Summary: Dan never wanted to get powers. But hey, at least there's a cute blonde on his team. Now, just to stop that weird Fox that keeps bugging him...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys :D it's me, The Mob Family, and now we are back with a REALLY old book of mine. I wrote this a long time ago, but it never got out. Well, now it's about to. Enjoy**_

If this is being heard than something is happening. Something bad. You must escape from your home and get underground. He is coming. If you are being rebellious and won't listen I warn you, you will regret it. My name used to be Daniel Eduard Pres. Now I am Soul Taker. For obvious reasons. I'm still a lot like I used to be but now i know about Him. Or as I call him, Other Side. You will hear him later. Also I'm very powerful. Anyway I'm 15 years old, I have a slightly tan skin, brown hair, and black eyes. So my day was normal enough, a fun loving kid goes to school, gets bullied, learns, then goes home. Happy day right? My mom and I were almost home when we were stopped. Oh my mom's name is Cassandra, kind of important. There was a huge hole in the ground to our left inside It was a orange figure with a black arm. His skin seemed covered in fur and he had a tail, his eyes were glowing with cat-like pupils. Dust was swirling around him as if he had just jumped here or something. Then he disappeared. "Fox. It can't be. Dan we got to GO." Cassandra yelled at me

Startled I followed, I was dumbstruck. Cassandra was running towards our house (like that would help) We made it and this Fox character couldn't seem to get in. "Q get him" Fox said with some heat.

His black arm detached and turned into a black human. I'm talking midnight black. Q tried to enter but still couldn't. They glared at us and jumped away. Cassandra told me to stay put as if I would move after that, she went off and when she came back some other people was with her. It was a lady and a man, the lady had a straw hat pulled down so I couldn't see her eyes. She had a glowing blue gun in her hand, her hair was blond and she was wearing typical clothes. The dude was a different story altogether. He seemed to be made of a purple substance. Besides that he looked like any other person. All of a sudden he looked human, I was really skeptical about the dude. The lady however was (I would say I hate to admit it, but she's right here so I better not) attractive if you ask me. She looked up and her eyes were a blue-grey color. "Here he is guys. Daniel Pres, my son. He seems to have Him. We have to get him The Eye. He has potential ." Cassandra said with a hint of pride. I mean I am pretty awesome

New Friends

The dude was Bog as Cassandra said his name he flashed to his muddy purple form. The girl was Brit. It seemed to be that we had powers, Bog was immortal and had poison skin. Brit could control a demon to take over a part of her body giving strength and speed to that part. I had no way to find what mine was until I stumbled upon it. So we decided to get acquainted. Bog was a psycho. He was normal enough when not in Bog form I guess. The dude's catch phrase was "They'll eat your face" Maniacal laughter. Brit was a secretive and didn't talk much and she always had a cover for her face (makes no sense as far as I knew she was in the top most beautiful women. Maybe even the top). When she did talk she was sarcastic, I like that as some women love to be treated better then they should. So basically imagine the most beautiful girl you ever seem. Multiply it by 1 million. That's about half way. Cassandra then told me that we were going to get The Eye, whatever that was. So we walked a bit, and Bog gave me chocolate. My face turned into a light bulb right then. Then I saw a witches cottage up ahead. "What is this place" I asked

Cassandra told me it was the immortal witches house.

Who You Calling Immortal?

We arrived and at the door stood….. a young boy in his teens. I was kind of surprised, as I was expecting an old hag. Cassandra asked if he could make an Eye and he said for a price. "All you have to do is sacrifice one thing from one of you"

Bog said he'd sacrifice his arm and he did. It simply regenerated. The kid took it anyway and started to brew something, when he came back out (Finally) he was holding an eyeball with strange symbol instead of a pupil. I almost hurled, it was way worse when the told me I would have an eye transplant. We did. I hurled. Told me it would benefit me, make me immortal. Doubt it, seriously what's an eye gonna do? After it was in, some guy ran up to me and stabbed me in the gut. The world flashed a red color, black dots covered my vision. Then I was fine. No pain. No nothing, besides total shock that is. Brit nodded her head and Bog gave a little chuckle as though he found this amusing. Probably because now he isn't the only immortal one anymore. I was told this type of immortality would allow me to use my blood as a weapon, sharper than anything known to the human or humanoid beings. I stabbed myself (Stupid I know. I have my moments, no comments from you Brit) blood went everywhere and my blood started to look like a worm coated in blood and it started to attach to my hole in my gut and I imagined a blade over my fist, then a blood red blade kind of like those in BH6 formed It was cool looking and I touched it and it pricked my finger, course it regenerated.

Godly Man, Godly.

So yeah. Great day. If you don't count the near death experience, Foxy, and the transplant. We walked around a bit as we would probably need this forest incase we needed a base. I wasn't paying any attention though, mostly because Brit was attracting my attention. Hard to admit it. Not really actually if you saw the girl without the face mask you would do anything she asked just because of her plain beauty. Anyway, we got out into public and people were staring at our group, mostly me because of my eye. No one payed Brit any attention because she had her mask on, it was strange as no one ever gave me a second look. I felt like an August (Wonder reference) but you know, not because of my face, but my eye instead. I looked around and realized that my best friend was here (Now Bog is though). Nixon Johnson brother of Bog, nothing special besides his uncanny ability to annoy people. Always been interested in becoming a Greatest Swordsman. Pretty obvious what they are, people that have mastered weaponry, very rare. But even rarer are the Greatest Brawlers, as they use only fist. Immortal buffs don't count. Nixon walked over to us "Hello mate, how you been? I have gotten a weapon and I know a secret." He said

"Powers?"

"Aww, how did you know?"

" 'Cause I have powers too what is yours?"

He told me it was weapon summon. I was kind of impressed as most Greatest Swordsman were weapon summoners. What he looks like… He has a slight tan with long flowing hair that reaches is hips. The hair is a rainbow colored. Not joking. All of a sudden Fox landed behind us, dust everywhere, people fleeing, all In all it was chaotic. Then a tiny, deep voice in my head said "Let me take over, I can kill him"

 ** _Mob here. Alright, so, I should be able to update this one regularly, since I already wrote the whole thing. It won't be exceptionally long, each chapter being about as long as this. Only 5 chapters will be in it so... :P See ya later, anyway. Every Wednesday, don't let me forget._**


	2. Other Side

**I told you guys it would be Wednesdays :D. By the way, this is the original (pretty sure I said that earlier, dunno) book I have ever written. Forgive cliches, spelling mistakes, and possible sappy stuff.**

I was shocked I couldn't help but shake as I thought I was going insane. He reassured me I was sane and said " I am you, but stronger faster kind, of like Foxes Q. But I am you and I'm stronger than him, I am also a killer, and i have no shame. I am Other Side or Enchanted Hellblaze if you will."

I was like WAIT I HAVE A KILLER IN ME? It wasn't that bad though as I was in control. He said himself that he was in love with Brit, so much so he wanted to kill her, and fast. I allowed him to put some power but he put more than I thought. I was seeing white, I walked up to Fox and just kind of slapped him. He still went flying anyway, sadly Other Side had other ideas, he started to turn around and destroy things, even people. I tried to control him but it was like trying to stop the hulk from doing what he does. A hero came around and told me to give him my best smile. It came out rather derpy, then he rushed me. I sidestepped it with ease and saw that he had 4 marks in his arm, probably kills as most heroes do so. I gave him a psychotic smile, one that belongs to a crazed killer. I ran towards him and he slashed at me and threw me down, sword still embedded in my head. Then I gave out a maniacal laugh, and jumped on him using his own sword to kill him. I got up and the sword simply slid through my head, the blood started to go back into my wound. I fainted.

Butterflies are Twisted….

I woke up in an infirmary, I could tell from the smell of sickness. A painting hanged in the wall to my left, the Mona Lisa. It was mostly a plain white, a few paintings here and there. A couch, which I was on, was in the corner facing a TV, a table with chairs in each side were in the center. I saw Brit without her mask and everyone, I mean everyone in the room, EVERYONE was staring. They glanced from me to her probably thinking "lucky kid. Surprising he can catch her attention."

Brit pulled me out by hand, I couldn't think straight. Probably nothing, I couldn't remember what happened after Other Side took over. We got into a car (hopefully not stolen) and drive towards the forest. Butterflies were flying around our car, I mean I know Brit was beautiful, but this? We got out of the car once we got to the entrance, the butterflies got closer, one landed on me and bit me. More started coming, we did the smart thing and ran towards my house. I felt Other Side telling me to let him take over again. As if. The butterflies continued to bite, sucking blood out of our bodies.

...But Not as Twisted as Cows… B

R

I

T

(Finally you give me the bloody mic) Hey, Brit here and Soul has decided to pass me the mic so yeah. Anyway, where did we leave of? Oh yeah the butterflies. We reached the house and the butterflies couldn't enter just like Fox couldn't. I was thinking maybe Cassandra had enchanted this against evil. Soul, I mean Dan gave me a look, his eyes had me entranced for a second. I quickly looked away and checked for more butterflies. Luckily there were no more. We left the house and walked towards the mall to meet up with Cassandra and Bog to plan out our base in the forest. " Dan, do you think our base will work out? We are gonna need to have it butterfly proof." I asked almost stuttering over words.

" Yeah, no more butterflies. If they come back I will kill them all. Well, there will probably be stragglers" He replied with one of those dazzling smiles.

I was so tempted to tell him how i felt about him right then but then Bog ran up and gave Dan a high five. I scowled and grumbled something under my breath. We walked a ways down and met with Cassandra, she led us towards the forest and gave us a rundown in what we were going to do " Ok so, I had this plan where we could have it underground so animals will have a hard time tracking our scent. We would have about 30 rooms incase we need to house guests or make a new room for something else. Also since it is underground we can easily expand it. What do you guys think? I'm open to ideas."

We all nodded our agreement with her plan. My eyes started to wander around the clearing. It landed in one spot where the grass seemed ruffled. " Guys I think I found something" I pointed at the spot.

Everybody turned and saw the strange spot. They all walked towards it, Dan gave me a smile. I'm pretty sure I blushed right then, as he looked a little startled. What I found was a trapdoor, it led down to a dimly lit stairway. "Are we exploring that? Please tell me we are exploring it" Bog exclaimed excitedly.

Yeah, we explored a little bit. We found two things of importance, an alchemy table and some supplies and an enchanter with a few weapons and scrolls laying around. Probably enchanting secrets. Dan walked up to the and took a scroll, he red pad it aloud and it said " Fire Damage Enchant: Spriggan sap, Flame Atronach essence"

Cassandra looked as though she understood. The rest of us looked dumbfounded. She looked at each of us and realized that we had no idea what was going on. " Spriggans are a humanoid being made of wood that protect their land with their lives. Also they can muster elements. Atronach are a type of creature that are elemental humanoid beings. The flame one is a women and is graceful yet destructive."

Dan facepalmed as though he should've known . Then I realized, he is a gamer. He has heard of these things through games. Yeah, because of our luck a cow came in, it was an atronach. Nature atronach to be exact. I summoned up Fratigo (the demon) to control my arm as i knew that from what Cassandra said atronachs were hard and savage creatures. It launched a burp at us and instead of smelly gasses came smelly beams of death. It hit Bog in the arm and he was unfazed. It regenerated and then he transformed to his mud form. One thing to mention his actual name is Alex. Bog is the mud form. He shot out acid blood towards the atronach and it simply turned around and launched a beam of… fart. We all dropped to the floor to ensure safety of our noses. Fratigo stabbed the atronach through the heart. It fell over and died.

... Which Aren't as Evil As People

D

A

N

Did Brit bore you? Well now you have me so don't worry. Where were we? Oh yes, finally with it dead, we sat down. Cassandra walked over and whispered a word, green mist floated out of the body of the cow. She trapped it inside a bottle and said "This is atronach essence. To capture it you need an elemental word which belongs to that specific type of atronach"

I turned around and noticed a ghost on the alchemy table staring at me. It said "Can you see or hear me? Kid?"

"Yes I can…" I replied

"Man I was right. I thought you wouldn't be one. Seems your friends aren't that settles it. My job is done. Incase you are wondering I have to train people that can see ghosts. It gets boring sometimes. But you might be different"

He started to explain a few things I'm not putting you through. The others kind of stared at me. Finally, I lifted my hand and focused my energy to it. I blasted back the table and the ghost. "There's some good old telekinesis for ya. Another thing there are other forms of psychic powers. You have a natural potency for telekinesis " He said

He teleported away and before doing so said "Hope to not see ya later"

We got out of that strange dungeon and marked the spot so we could use it later. Turns out Brit had found our base, good person ain't she? Anyway, we went over to my mom's house and chilled for a bit. I finally realized how tired I was, blasting back that table. I wanted to practice my abilities but I got distracted. The next day we saw a man walking very cheerfully down the street. Then he turned to us and shouted "thieves! They stole my wallet!"

People started to turn towards us, and chase us. We were surrounded with no way out. Except for one way. My power could teleport us away but it would drain me so i needed a good spot to land. I grabbed them and we teleported to the dungeon. I promptly fell onto my side. I blacked out and couldn't see anything.

 **Alright, that's the end of that. Give me some tips to make this better in reviews, if you don't mind. Bai, see ya!**


	3. The Jealousy is Real

**Yo! How ya doing? Good? Good. Here's another chapter, my friends. G'day to you**

Dan, I still want to know why you got the psychic abilities. It sucks. Anyway, I had my eyes locked in him. Mostly of anger and jealousy. Though I guess there is something something else hidden in there somewhere. It had been roughly four hours since Dan had teleported us into the dungeon. So, we started to walk around a bit and on a wall was strange writing. We walked towards it and a strange blue mist floated towards me. I saw a word flash across my vision. I read it and it said Qo. I've got no idea what it meant but I had read it aloud and lightning started to fly out of my mouth. Yeah, Alex got torched and Cassandra lost her shoes. They marveled at the lightning, but not as marveled with Dan's telekinesis. I was still jealous about that. " Hey, that's from the game…. Um….. Skyrim was it? Yeah, Skyrim. Words are littered across the world in walls that are called Word Walls. Awesome game by the way. Each time you kill a dragon then you absorb its soul which allows you to learn the words I mentioned previously. Each has a different effect. I think that's about it." Alex said with mild enthusiasm

We got back to Dan and he was reading.

Dan looks at me. Then his expression went blank and a strange purple lightning bolt appears over his left eye along with a crescent moon on his forehead. He said "Enchanted Hellblaze"

The Dragon Abandonment

He looked up at each of us with that blank expression. Then he struck me in the chin. I could barely move after the attack. Alex goes into Bog and Cassandra smirks. 'Bout time we saw her ability. A giant sword appeared in her hand as she yelled " Equip!" she slashed at Dan and he flicked it to the side. She had a surprised look on her face as Dan whacked her in the back with a sickening crack. Alex shot a few drops of poison and Dan got hit but it didn't do anything to him. I let Fratigo take over both of my arms and a leg. Fratigo (We don't know its gender) stabbed out at Dan but he slapped Fratigo and hit me. Hard. I fell onto my side holding my stomach. Dan looked at me, his arm turned into a purple claw about the size of an elephant's leg. Then he stopped. Expression returned to his face. The moon and lightning symbol disappears. He looked shocked. He looked up at his arm and it turned picked me up and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said with a hint of horror on his face.

"It's fine" I replied

Alex and Cassandra looked at him with a mixture of horror, pain, and fear in their faces. Dan slowly backed out of the dungeon then he turned around and ran out of the dungeon. I called him back but Cassandra and Alex didn't seem to care. Dan didn't turn back. I tried to tail him but all I saw is forest. I go back in and look at both Cassandra and Alex and yell "Qo!" I burn their eyebrows and singe off a few arm hairs. They stare at me in shock (Drum Roll please! Badum pa) Alex looked down and mumbled something under his breath. Cassandra was still shocked (Dan, I'm sorry but i think I should be our joker from now on. You don't like? To bad) "Fine. let's go get that… guy" Alex said reluctantly

That Moment I Always Wanted… Ruined

We stepped out of the dungeon, Alex and turned back into Bog incase something tryed us. Yeah, we knew we stood no chance against Dan but hey, better chance of survival. Fratigo had both of my legs so I jumped around looking for him. The only thing I saw was a flash of purple that had the shape of a fox. Hold on. Purple fox? That had to be Dan! I land near the area I saw it. I saw Dan cuddled under a tree, head in his knees. I sat next to him and he didn't move. "So, we are alone. Without Alex and Cassandra bothering us. Do you want to… um…. Nevermind" I said my voice shook a bit as I spoke. He finally looked up and said " You're the only one that came? What happened to the others?"

"They are looking, though reluctantly." I replied

He stared of into the distance. "Yeah, I'm not drifting actually, i'm fine." he said as he jumped up

"Great. Now you're just messing with me" I replied rolling my eyes.

He smirks and then closed his eyes concentrating. Then red shapes that looked a bit like a human appeared. There were only two but it was weird. Then a third appeared. "Hold on. Who could that be?" Dan said as he walked toward the third shape. When we got there there was a boy in a clearing sleeping under a tree. He had a headband that had a little face in the left that was split in two. One side happy the other side angry. His hair was green and so were his eyes. He wore jeans with a blue T-shirt on Or at least we thought he was sleeping. "Hey, you two, can you leave? I'm sleeping here." The boy said ominously.

"Hold on, just who are you?" I said

He looked up and answers "My name is Kyne"

"Well Kyne I'm not going anywhere" Dan said

Kyne looks up and then a magical energy bow appears around his arms. "Dude, you don't want to mess with me" Kyne says eyes slitted.

Dan laughs and says "Buddy, I'm immortal. But since you seem so confident why don't you join us? We have ourselves a few people you might like to meet"

Kyne put his bow away and nods his head. We turn around and walk back to where Cassandra and Alex are waiting for us.

Kyne's Love

D

A

N

So sorry you had to go through Brit's horrible story telling. But you have me now so we're all good. Where were we? Oh yes, so Kyne had joined up. When he got a good look at Brit he froze. Then she looked at him and took a step back. Both of their eyes held disbelief. "Brit? Hold on is it really you?" Kyne says

She nodded her head and Kyne's expression changed to rage. "Why? Why'd you leave me? You know we were mid-battle right? Dang it Brit! You….You better not do it to this team to. If you do I vow you will be killed." Kyne shouted.

I realized that Kyne had two hearts tattooed onto his cheeks. Strange time to notice. "I.. I didn't… I didn't leave." Brit said

"Then where were you?" Kyne shouted

"You won't believe me" Brit answered nervously.

" No, I won't." Kyne said as he walked out of the clearing

"What just happened" Alex asked

"Me and Kyne… We used to be together. We fought a lot of people. One day, while we were fighting I got teleported to a different place. I guess he thinks I walked out on him. I'm over him now. He's too full of rage now. Only one person has my heart now. " Brit said

"And who may that be?" I asked hopefully but I was obviously doubtful

"He is… um he is…." Brit starts to say but then Kyne bursted back in.

"Boss! Someone's coming!" He said. It seemed he had walked quite the distance as he was breathing hard. Now let me tell you, I know long distances. Cassandra always had me train for moments where I might have to run fast. "Ok I'm coming. Guys stay here, if the person is hostile I'll call for you." I said before walking with Kyne out of the clearing.

We snuck up in the person and it happened to be a girl. She had blonde hair set up in ponytails. She wore a black tuxedo with a dress. She had a blue tie with brown strips. Her eyes were a crimson color. Strangely she was… flying.

 **Author here, just wanted to say I KNOW IT ISN'T WEDNESDAY! Now that that's out of the way, I hope your day goes well, and leave a helpful critique while you are there.**


	4. The Seven Sins

**Please forgive the lack of uploads. I hit a writers block, but I will be able to work on this more :P Enjoy**

The girl had a pillow under her. I assumed it was what was flying. Till she noticed us and turned it into a spear. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" She whispered threateningly

"We're trying to find out what you want" Kyne said

" The king sent me. I'm trying to find a few people including…. Dan Forest?" She said

"I'm Dan Forest" I say readying for a battle.

"Ah so you must bring your group and come with me." She said surprised

So we do, we were sceptical but hey, it was a king we're talking about. We ventured on and ended up underground. There was a huge castle with houses all over the place. We went inside and found the king snoozing in his throne. ('Cause that's what kings do) The girl from earlier woke him up and he was startled and she explained her situation. "Ah i see. So anyway, I need your help. Someone is attacking our castle and I can't spare men. All I need is for Dan to teleport us in so we can take our weapon back. Its called the Scythe of Iscareth. You'll know it when you see it." He said

We agreed. There were about 5 people around me. I assumed they must have been good. So yeah we got in, we managed to get right inside a window with no one in the other side. I followed them and we saw this scythe. Then all five of them dead right in front of me. I look around and a shadow drops in front of me. It was Brit. "Dan they aren't as they seem. Their going to steal this. You gotta take it for now" She said

So I took it. Brit went back to the castle as this wasn't her mission but the rest of them could come. They got in and people of this base started to storm the room. I was awaiting the other hoping I could make it till then. I slashed with the scythe and it shot out a beam of lightning. I put it to my face for a second surprised. I smirked than shot another to scare them. Two of them fell shocked. The others came in. (Man it sucks calling my friends the others. We need a team name) Nixon was among them. He seemed to be the only one killing anyone. Then two familiar faces walked in. Eren and Sadie. They were twins and excellent fighters when they work together. Eren and Sadie both have brown hair that is unkempt while Sadie's hair has bangs, Eren manages to keep his hair up. Another thing to mention, Eren has a scar in his right cheek that looks a bit like an X. "Hey man, long time no see. Ah, so you have the scythe? Well, I guess we came a little to late for it. I'm not going to take it from you by the way" Eren said

"Can you, um, help us escape?" I asked

"Sure. You've done tons for us" Sadie said

So we fought our way out, Nixon driving through them with a sword. We were impressed considering his previous fighting skills were horrible. We finally escaped and managed to get back to the king's castle. "You let them see you and killed people! You must be executed!" The king yelled at us

We all gave him a look "Pfft, um, no. I'm not dying yet. I'm WAY to good for that" Brit says walking out

"Ye I'm coming" The spear girl said to us

Everyone agreed except for Sadie. She did leave but she didn't leave with us. The king was furious, he started making wanted posters. He deemed us, the Seven Deadly Sins. (Yeah, finally got a team name I guess.) I was known as the Fox Sin of greed for taking the scythe. Nixon was the sin of wrath for killing. Brit as the sin of pride because of the way she left. Alex as the sin of gluttony as he continued to take more and more of money even though the king would've paid plenty. Kyne as the sin of lust for his bittersweet love of Brit. The spear girl, named Cassandra, as the grizzly sin of sloth since she wouldn't do anything to stop us. Eren as the sin of envy because he had no other sin to go in (Good reason). Obviously from then on we ended up being hunted.

Scythe of Iscareth

We had to fight our way out. Not really, more like Cassandra (Spear girl) and Nixon did. We got back to the dungeon. My mother wasn't there but a note was left that read "If you are reading this then I won't be coming back. I've got some… big things to take care of. I hope to see you guys later"

Actually really ironic is it not? We got a Cassandra and lost one. Cassandra (Still the spear girl) told me something about the scythe. "It holds different kinds of power. Mostly it's elemental but it has a few other things. The highest power I've heard of was Void. So far it's the highest power known to man besides Light Steel."

I pondered that as I lifted my arm up to practice telekinesis. The table started to float. I prepared for a feeling of insane exhaustion but it never came. I dropped it and still didn't feel tired. Probably a fluke , but hey, still have strength to walk I'm not complaining. I grabbed the scythe again and swung it around. "Whoa! Don't hit us!" Cassandra said

I grumbled sorry and walked out of the dungeon so I could practice. It was lightweight but sturdier than steel. The blade seemed to be made of some kind of bone, the hilt was made of pure gold encrusted with jewels. Could probably sell this for millions of dollars. That's not including it's magic powers. Finally I got tired and sat down. Now, I don't have much physical strength but I'm about average. So I was surprised when I found myself tired. The thing was so light! Once I got down I started practicing my telekinesis I pulled a tree out of the ground and started spinning it. Then I gained a brilliant idea. I started to levitate my scythe. I decided to spin that around to cut down a tree or two. I grabbed my scythe back and turned around. Alex came out at that moment and told me " We've got a meeting or something going on in here. You coming? Oh and Cassandra is gonna teach you something about the scythe. Something about your preferred weapon... "

I told him sure and walked into the dungeon. Everyone was gathered around a table in the center. They looked up as I entered. "Well ok what we need is…. A leader. We've mostly been letting everyone do whatever. About time we chose which one of us leads." Cassandra said. "Well, Cassandra Cassandra used to be our leader. Just saying" Brit said

We decided to vote "All in favor of me?" Cassandra said

Eren raised his hand. Yeah I'm going to skip this and say that I was elected. Awesome right? I looked around and Brit narrowed her eyes. "Wait. Something's wrong… I feel something. "

We looked around and didn't see anything. We gave her a puzzled look "Well it's probably nothing." She said

Then smoke appeared around us. Pink smoke.

Me?

You guys are so lucky. Haven't heard Brit's horrible story telling in a while (hope she didn't hear that). Anyway, out of the smoke came a person. Her power was godly. She stepped out yawning "Mortals I have come for a hero. We need someone strong 'cause we gods aren't allowed to interfere with humans. Unless we make a request of course." (Do god's use 'cause?)

We all just stared at her. Then the others backed away and I hadn't moved. I turned around and they were nearly at the entrance to the dungeon "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Dur. (Does that remind anyone else of the Dursleys from Harry Potter?) I am the goddess of war. Another thing about this mission. We need a replacement for a few of our gods. So if you succeed, we will grant you all of those gods abilities. The god of death, love, and life." The goddess says sitting in a table

"Erm, uh, what is this mission?" I said my voice shaking.

"You must defeat a dragon. It lives in a inhabited area so we can't do anything without attracting to much attention. Also our powers are likely to destroy buildings. We need those since we don't know how to fight"

(This god is the god of war but can't fight? That is SO wrong.) I accepted and she filled me in. " You will be in New York. The only thing is humans are sure to notice. Many will see you so don't do anything to funny ok? We don't want the information of powers to spread"

She disappeared in more pink smoke. I turned around and marched out of the dungeon. They followed me out and Brit got to the front to talk to me "So, what's the plan?" she said

"Well I don't have one. I'm gonna wing it" I said

She gave me a look and backed up to talk to Alex. "so, Dan. Long time no see, and why haven't you invited me to battle with you yet?" Nixon told me

"Well I didn't know you could fight. Simple as that" I said

"Anyway, what type of dragon is this?"

" Fire. i'm told it CAN speak english" I replied

We talked about normal stuff for a while. It felt weird considering all the stuff that had happened. Then I realized something. "I'm gonna be a god!" I yelled putting my hands up

They all seemed to notice that at that moment too. I was excited since, well, why would I not want to be a god? I am already immortal so that doesn't help. But why? Well that's because I will have godly abilities Who doesn't want godly power? I got even more excited the more I thought about it. Then I realized that school should be easy. Right? I mean, if I can take down a dragon, I doubt bullies will do anything to me. I can't wait to see the look in their faces when I whip out my scythe. Then I looked down and I didn't have it on me. I summoned it back out of the void. (yeah, Cassandra taught me. Handy wikipedia.)

Imagine Dragons

B

R

I

T

Brit here (Yay I'm back. You're all happy. Right?) I'm gonna be the one who tells you about this dragon fight. So, we arrived at the area we were supposed to fight at. We didn't see anything strange for a while so we walked around. Eventually we found it. It was a green dragon with a spear shaped tail. It's mouth formed a beak which seemed covered in blood. It looked at us with one of its big yellow eyes. It roared at us and Alex changed to Bog and smirked. He shot out a wall of acid onto it and the rest of us scrambled. I summoned Fratigo and slashed at it. It didn't penetrate the scales but did leave a mark. To my left Cassandra was elegantly slashing with the spear at longe range. To my right Dan was leaning in the dragon. We all stared at him. He was talking to the dragon. "So, how has your day been? Erm besides our intrusion." Dan said casually

"It's been good. Sorry, but you gotta die now" the dragon said before spitting fire at him. Dan managed to dodge but his pant leg got burned. "Aww come on! This was my favorite pants!"

He threw his hand back and a tree got pulled out of the ground behind him. He smashed it into the dragon causing it to flop onto its back. In unison we all hit it in the stomach, It pierced through the scales enough to reach skin. The dragon got up, green blood dripping from the hole in its scales. Then it flies up and spits fire down in us. Bog got burned and Cassandra's spear got a bit charred. I ran forwards and slid under it (classic movie style. What? I always wanted to do that) and slashed at the hole in its stomach. Finally its skin started to burn. The power went towards me and I… ate it. I remembered what Alex said about eating dragon souls. Then Dur came back. "Dan, you have been given godly power blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. That concludes formalities and bye. The rest of you might want to move." She said before disappearing

Dan crumpled to his knees all of a sudden. Black, pink, and green light started to burst from him. His hair turned from black to white, his body started to change as well. How can I explain it? He never had abs before but now you could see them appearing on him. Then he stood up and light blasted in a straight pillar. We got blasted back by that and Dan looked back at us and said, in a daze, "My name… my name is Soul… Soul Taker. God of death, love, and life and leader of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Afterwards he crumpled back onto the floor. Then I realized that he had a clothes change as well. Instead of his usual black T-shirt he wore a yellow hoodie, that had red arms and the hood was also red. We took him back to the dungeon ("Thank God Cassandra can float other people with her pillow" Said Alex) a while later he woke up and said "I feel different… what happened?" he obviously turned to me (NO I DIDN'T! Says Soul)

We explained what happened and he smiled. "Does that mean… i have an almost infinite amount of energy?"

Then he stood up and look at us with evil eyes. "I always dreamt of this day.. When I could finally destroy you all!"

"It seems he's turned evil! Run people run!" Alex said turning around

"Just kidding" Dan said turning around.

Alex stared at him with a what-the-heck-dude look."So what do we do now? Now that Dan has become Soul Taker, we don't have a plan. I'm thinking… Finding Dory?" I said as I sat down

"Oh heck yeah! I wanted to watch that for a while." Dan said

(Great. Now that I'm used to calling him Dan I have to call him Soul again.) Then I realized something. Soul's (finally) immortal eye was swiveling! I mean, it was looking all over the place while the other stayed staring at the floor. Finally it stopped and rested on me. Soul looked up and said "Why aren't we watching yet? Hurry it up!"

Cassandra put the movie inside a DVD player I had brought in beforehand. She was grumbling, probably thinking about Soul's abuse as captain.


	5. Invaded

**Hey guys, it's me, and it's also time for another chapter! Enjoy**

Muahahahahahhaha! I stole it back! Uh oh... Brit's mad… (footsteps) OH GOD NO! PLEASE! (Smacking sound) Uh, I think… I think she's ok now. Anyway, after the movie we left the dungeon and went to our homes. Well… most of us did. Brit said "I don't have a home. Could I sleep here?"

"Sure. I mean it's not like we are going to be invaded in the middle of the night." I said giving her a wink

"Don't jinx us." Brit said face palming

The next day… raided. A flying ship appeared above us and two men jumped down. One of them put a knife to Alex's throat and the other had Brit and Sadie in his arms like old friends. "K, well we're here to take your women, money, and anything else we want." said the guy holding the girls.

Brit smirked and he smiled at her "You want to stick with me? It could be a whole lot easier that way."

"Uh, that isn't why I'm happy. Rather you have no idea what we can do" She said turning around

She pushed him down and he gave her a curious look and grabbed out his own knife brandishing it. Cassandra's spear came crashing in and hit the dude in the side (she was also being held. on his head). He got up like nothing happened. I marveled at his- Soul… next time, ask me. My turn now. Don't try to take it again or I'm gonna destroy you. Oh really? You think you can beat me just because you are the strongest...One of them? Whatever. Back to the story. Ok, so the guy said "Huh, guess you won't be coming peacefully."

I summoned Fratigo and slashed at him, barely phasing him. This was when I needed the true Fratigo. Fratigo isn't just any demon. He's the… Nevermind. Anyway, Bog was next to me prepared to spray some poison. Nixon walked up to the dude and leaned in him "Bro! Long time no see!"

"Nixon? Little bro? Whoa! I never expected to see you with this weak group!" The guys said

"Anyway, guys meet my brother Bobby. He trained me to my current level now. Of course Soul over there" He pointed at Soul "Is stronger than me but you might be able to take him on. I was hoping you would take him in?"

Bobby agreed and looked Soul over. "Interesting set up. A telekinetic god that was meant for melee. Right now I don't really have time so…"

"Guys! I have a new move that's a combo between me and Nixon" Kyne said finally joining us

Nixon smiled and walked next to him. Kyne started to whisper something and everything started to change. I was in a dark room with a giant music box to my left. A head was sticking out giving me a creepy look. Nixon was in front of me sitting down staring at the floor. He looked at me with one eye, it was grey, the pupil red. Blood dripped out of it, his face started to crack. It fully opened up and sucked me in. I was then in the same room, my friends dead in the floor. Blood spread on the floor. Nixon was still there. He started to say in a creepy raspy voice "I am Zero. Ruler of the scare world." his head fell off bleeding. It stared at me with a huge smile in its face. Then I came back to the real world. Everyone staring at me while I lay in the floor. I got up and Nixon laughed. "Yeah I needed a nickname so I ended up with Zero. Mostly because 0% of people don't get scared."

"My power is Illusion." Kyne said sitting down again

Everyone clapped at him. Well, we all decided to go rest in the base and I started to sing. I was bored. Everyone clapped when I finished, I was confused. I never sang that good. Sadie walked up and put an arm over me " You have some skills. Oh, you might even want to sing on stage."

So I started to sing more. Soul got up and seemed to be talking to himself. Arms moving around like he was explaining something. He cracked a smile and started to sing as well I stopped and everyone else had eyes in him. It was great, I wouldn't be surprised if he got to sing in stage. Then I noticed something. Kyne had a picture of a goat in his neck. Soul had a fox in his arm. Nixon, sorry Zero, had a dragon in his forehead. Cassandra had a bear on her leg, Eren had a snake on his chest (only wears an open jacket. Weird I know). Bog had a boar in his back. "Wait, since when did you guys get body paint?"

They looked at their marks and grinned "You like? Well since we have been made the Seven Deadly Sins we might as well make it official. Who knows we may even need to use it." Soul said

The smoke was back. I don't like the pink smoke.

The Reason For Power

"Wow ok. I should I have come a bit later but… Oh well" Dur said

She was wearing a battle suit worn by samurai. Soul we need you for a godly counsel and to talk about stuff. Your friends can come" She said turning away we stepped forward and surrounded her. We teleported away in a pink puff. This place was awesome. Now my skills with describing have never been great but here it goes. It was basically sitting in a cloud. A glass table was in the center. Well it was about the size of a pool, people were all around it with different symbols flying around here body. One dude walked up to us, he seemed peaceful and rather nice. "Hi! I'm Potantus and I'm the ocean god." Then he changed. He overall looked the same but he looked more angry, ferocious. " What do you want mortal?" Actually he got taller

He changed back to the nice guy "Sorry, I change with the ocean. The oceans mood is my mood. I can control myself though. Sometimes"

He sat back down. Dur walked over to us and said "Everyone! THIS IS…. HADES! Well his replacement anyway."

Everyone just nodded their head. "He is here to help us defeat those mortals. Since he is a god of death he should have some control over the time of death of people." She said

"Don't forget us!" I said putting an arm around Dur like old friends.

"Yes, we can't forget his team can we? They aren't very strong besides Nixon and Kyne." Brit's face looked hurt "But they have untapped potential, visible through the attacks they use. Ok then, Soul, you are here to kill some mortals. These guys have been bothering us for a long time refusing to stop. What they did? Well, they have been making too many wishes. We don't have that kind of time! So, you got to kill them. We will help of course but these mortals are a lot stronger than your average person."

He just stared at them and said " No. I'm not killing someone for those reasons"

"If you don't we will kill you." Dur said lazily swinging her ax around. Wait where did she get that axe from?

Soul took a step back and closed his eyes. Then he teleported the Sins to the dungeon. "Guys. We gotta teach these gods a lesson. You ready?"

"Yeah!" we all replied in unison.

We teleported to the destination of those people Dur spoke of. Well at first they were confused but they smiled and said "Welcome. We are about to go fight them right now so, let's go!"

We teleported to a flat plains which held all the gods. They looked up at us and then Dur shot twelve axes at us. One of them hit a human, the rest missed. Soul charged forward, grabbing out a chunk of earth from the ground. He flung it forward hitting Potantus square in the face. The rest of us followed.

Battle of Gods

Z

E

R

O

Hey guys! Zero here and I'm narrating for a bit. The other two? Well… Let's just say they probably won't be coming back around for a while. Anyway, just so you know the other gods had minions. A lot of them. Kyne made two bows of light around his hand, Cassandra was slashing through their ranks with her spear. Also she was sipping on a Sprite. Soul was facing Potantus. They seemed to be talking to each other. Soul and Potantus both nodded and turned toward the crowd. They rushed forward and started blasting through opponents. After a while most of our men were either dead or badly injured. Soul fell back and said these words. "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. That light is me!"

A bright sword that glowed enough to almost blind us appeared. It dimmed down so that it looked like shiny gold. Soul took a deep breath and started slashing. I laughed and joined him. One person was very difficult. Our blades rang across the night, echoing. His scythe came to my left and I barely managed to block it. I cried out as it jarred me to the bone. I stumbled back and then tried to thrust my blade through him. He blocked it with ease and countered giving me a cut across my cheek. I summoned a different weapon. Dual knifes, one of my personal favorites. I attempted to launch an attack but he got too it first. He slashed with all his strength. I didn't dare to block and instead dodged. I felt the wind of his blade ruffle my hair. He quickly stepped back out of reach. This time I launched out a flurry of strikes most aiming for his neck. Eventually I broke through and got a good stab in the chest. He looked down at the blade and back at me. I smirk and he falls to the ground. I look around and realized that a circle had formed around us. Using this opportunity I summoned a scythe and spun in circles to hit as many as I could before the shock ended. When they realized what was going on they scrambled to escape. I grew dizzy from spinning and fell. I looked around, but couldn't tell what I was looking at because I was so dizzy. I slapped myself and summoned my dual knives again. I had to focus if I wanted to survive this. As my opponents gained their courage, I regained my senses. And then I blacked out.


	6. Finale

**Hey guys. time for the finale! Enjoy!**

I saw Zero fall and teleported next to him (cool skill, right?). I grabbed him and brought him to a circle that we had formed in the middle of the battlefield. I took a deep breathed and mentally told the others to hand me their power. I could feel it building up inside of me. My hair started to float as a circle appeared around my Immortal Eye. It was split into six sections. Each dedicated to an element. Fire, water, nature, wind, death, and lightning. I opened my eyes and the battlefield exploded. My legs shook under me and I plopped to the ground. I groaned as all the enemies around me fell to the ground, dead. I decided to take a nap. (Don't judge me, alright?) I woke up in a bed, and found Brit sitting in a corner. I smiled and said "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Alright, but don't push it." She said, smiling down at me

A midnight black figure watched them, thou they didn't notice. He quickly left the area, reporting to his... foxy master. "They left their guard down, did they? Let's go Q, it's time to end this."


End file.
